Realities Colliding
by ChemicalAngelx
Summary: The Rift goes Hayware, causing realities to slip into our own, Vampire Knight Meets Death Note and Beyblade Meets A Man Called The Doctor. Manga/Doctor Who Cross-over Fic.
1. Italy?

Written by the lovely Anime-Rocz-nd-you-no-it or M'n'M

she doesn't own Bayblades or enrique..sadly for her...But she part owns the plot!

Mwhahahaha,she can make Enrique do what she likes! Ohh, the evilness of it all.

anyway, here's the first of our Cross-overColaboration fic!

Madre and Padre- Italian for mother and father.

* * *

Enrique P.O.V

I was idly lying on a sun longer by my newly built shimmering swimming pool in my luxurious Italian mansion thinking. I had always been into skirt chasing, after all I was 'The world famous Enrique Giancarlo, Sexy Italian P.I.M.P in training' but now I just had no motivation for it. I had my pool specially built for bikini season but now I didn't even want a single party. Maybe I was coming down with something, a disease of some kind, a fever, pneumonia, dyspepsia, or maybe an I-am-no-longer-interested-in-lady's-disease. Whatever this problem was, it made me feel depressed and that didn't go well with my cheerful complexion.

Hours passed and I looked at my diamond-studded watch, 4pm, maybe a few more hours out here in the warm summer sun. I felt like I was melting away, the sunbeams gently tinting my shaggy blonde hair working their way down onto my back over my thigh length red elegant swimming trunks all the way to the tips of my toes. I groaned and tossed over, I hope this day never ends.

Normal P.O.V

The Italian blader and third place European champion had fallen asleep under the blazing sun and was dreaming a dream about… NOT GIRLS! He was dreaming about winning the world championships in beyblading with his team, the Majestics, the four richest kids in Europe and his best friends with COMPLETLEY different attitudes. First the captain Robert Jurgen, the purple haired German was very precise and most certainly not un-couth, also he was a complete chess fanatic and the best blader in Europe. Next was The Johnny McGregor A.K.A The Gladiator of Glasgow, if you couldn't of guessed he was Scottish, he was a sports fan and could always beat Enrique in tennis, as well as normal sports he was the second best blader in Europe.

The next member of the team was himself, hot and sexy Italian playboy Enrique, well known for his looks and very many girlfriends, Enrique was in joint third position. Finally last but not least Oliver Polanski, resident pretty boy, master chief, girly French person, the owner of most of Paris and also joint third beyblade European champion. Now back to the dream. Enrique was winning against this unknown blader, their beyblades (basically spinning tops) spinning furiously and realising the bitbeast monsters out of their blades.

"Amphilyon attack!" Enrique raised his arm in order! His Two headed hydra bitbeast rose and attacked the opponent's blade with its Twin Destruction move sending it flying out of the dish! The Majestics had just won the championships and were jumping with joy when all of a sudden a fierce wind picked up. Whether it was a dream or not this wind hit our winner in the gut of his stomach, his very thin sexy gut of his stomach, causing him to blackout and wake to reality with a jolt.

Enrique P.O.V

I quickly dragged myself to my feet while clutching my stomach, argh what had just happened? A felt a sudden chill that tickled down my spine. Wait a minute, why wasn't I lifting the trophy celebrating? Oh wait that was a dream, a pretty good dream I mean come one how often do I get to kick butt like that? Okay most of the time, and with looks as well. I shook my head not time to be thinking about me being great more like what was going on, wow Madre and Padre were right my mind is easily distracted. I looked down checking out my body from head to toe, I was still wearing my swimming shorts and watch, I checked the surroundings. Cold, wet, rainy, a big field, hills, clouds, etcetera etcetera. Wow I really need to stop skipping classes and buy a dictionary, my adjectives and nouns need work. Well at least I knew one thing and that was I was certainly not in Italy anymore.


	2. Sudden Flight

Here's My Part for the ColaborationFic!

Sadly I dont own Doctor Who (DAMN) but Russel.T.Davis does...Soon to Be Steffan Moffat.Cause if i did own i would drop that riversong off a cliff, until she tells me who she is...Hmmm i should make that a fic!

* * *

Angel's P.O.V

The Doctor was poking, sorry, I mean 'Tinkering' under the console. Meanwhile I was reading various magazines; some where fashion other featuring news articles.  
"How can you read that trash?" The Doctor asked, Sonic screwdriver sticking out between his teeth.

"cause these guys talk such rubbish when it comes to alien life forms." I laughed. "I mean listen to this, 'Due to London's resent experiences, its times like this that make me say, E.T Go Home' "

"And that's funny, because?" The Doctor pulled himself out from under the console to look at me; I didn't need to hear his thoughts to see the look of mock concern plastered across his face. _I think she's lost it, _he thought, she knew he was joking, it made her laugh. Although I'm telepathic, (and telekinetic) because I've been human for so long, and suppressing my telepathy, it's really difficult to control my ability. The Doctor doesn't always mind, he understands, but sometimes he gets a bit annoyed when I hear a bit more than he wants. But, what's more creepy is that curtain emotions affect my telekinetic power, I have these kineticuts which help me tap into my telekinetic power, right. But emotions weather they are my own or someone else's strengthen and weaken my power (Sadness-weakens it, whereas Rage-strengthens it) anyway…I'm just babbling……I do that.. a lot… The Doctor does it more…. He goes on and on. Minutes passed the only sounds of the occasional clunk, sonic blue light, and the sounds of mine and The Doctor's sanity breaking due to boredom.

"So, Doctor?" I asked casually  
A muffled sound of what could have been "yeah, what?" although the thought occurred to her that he could have just told her to 'eff off'.  
"Are you a geek?" I asked innocently  
"No!" he half-grunted, half-snorted.  
"Are you sure?" I asked again.  
The Doctor started to sit-up, before he then bashed his head in on the underside of the console. Obviously abandoning the attempt to speak face to face with me, he didn't say anything.  
"So Doc?" The Doctor winced as this nickname. "Are you gay?"

"No"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"You look gay" I laughed, The Doctor knew I was joking; nevertheless, he decided he had 'finished' under the console, most likely through fear of bashing his head in accidentally whist trying to shut me up.

"How do I look gay?" He grinned.

"Dunno, Gay aura?" I giggled, trying and failing to keep my face straight.

The cloister bell rang out, loud and clear as the TARDIS wheezed into life. "what are you doing?" I shouted, over the loud, churning sound of the TARDIS.

"More like what are you doing, I'm not doing anything" he shouted back as a particularly larger jolt sent his head bashing back in to the console. The TARDIS continued jolting, this way and that, throwing The Doctor and myself around like rag dolls. After another two minutes, the TARDIS gave one final huge jolt sending the doctor crumpling to the floor, and me, headfirst over the railing. My head, millimetres from the floor, my knuckles a furious white from gripping the railing, my legs flailing above me. The Doctor Stumbled to his feet, a round red patch on his forehead, where it met the vortex loop…Rather painfully I thought, he walked over and took hold of my ankles attempting to help me up again.

Eventually, I was upright again and glad to be.

"You okay?" The doctor asked

"Yeah, it you who should be asked that" I pointed out

"Nah, I'm fine, thick head, see?" He grinned, gesturing to his head. I started towards the TARDIS doors, flinging them open to the dismay of The Doctor, who was now searching for his Sonic Screwdriver, which had also taken flight when the TARDIS had. "Where did we land?" he asked, head currently poking about underneath the jumpseat.

To Be Continued


	3. How Did I Get Here?

**Authors Notes.**

Vampire.Knight.Kid's first part

I don't own Vampire Knight, or Zero sadly.

* * *

Zero's POV.

What? Where am I?

I walked over to the first sign I saw. It said Cardiff. Personally, I've never heard of it, but it rains too much here.

How did I get here?... I have no memory of that part.

_Flashback..._

I needed blood tablets. Quickly. A hunger for blood swept across me, and I realised I was with Yuki, the girl who lets me drink her blood everynow and then when I need it. **No... **I thought. **It's not fair to keep taking her blood, and leaving her pale and cold, drained of all her blood. All I do is take, take, and take some more, and I never give anything back.**

'Hey, Yuki,' I called. 'I need something from my room in the boys dorms. I'm going to go and get it, you can come but you've got to wait outside, okay?'

'Yeah that's fine. You go ahead, I'll catch you up in a moment.' Yuki answered.

I walked on, quite quickly, and picked up the pace when I started to reach the clearing where the boys' dorms were.

The building was a dirty grey colour, and quite prison-like from the outside. The inside, however, is a different story. The walls are a clean white, and the doors are black. It is clean most of the time, and the furniture is really comfortable!

I walked inside, and rushed up the stairs to the first floor, where my room is. I opened my bedroom door to reveal the mess in my room remaining from yesterday. Books were scattered around on the floor, and clothes strewn across the bed. I tossed several piles of clothes aside in a frantic search for the blood tablets. It took me five minutes to realise that they were in the cupboard above the bed, that only I could reach, so nobody else could find them.

I clambered on the bed and opened the cupboard quickly. I took a bottle of water out, along with two tablets. The cap of the water came off easily, and I took a mouthful of water and swallowed the tablets.

I could hear Yuki coming up the stairs.

She called out, 'Zero? Which room are you in?'

'The one that says Zero on the door, surprisingly!' I said sarcastically.

'Oh, can I come in?' She asked.

'No!' I snapped, 'This is my room, no girls allowed, unless I say otherwise. I'll be out in a minute.'

'Oh okay... well hurry up then.' She replied.

'Gosh, girls have no patience!' Zero said quietly.

An icy wind swept through the room, blowing the curtains shut...

_End of flashback..._

And that's it. That's all I can remember. Next thing I know, I'm here. Cardiff. And it's raining rather a lot.


	4. White Haired Boy

So here's another part you've been waiting for. written by me, ChemicalAngelx

**Disclaimer:**Sadly I Don't Own Vampire Knight Or Doctor Who, cause then my family would bully me until they had David Tennant, and V.K.K would just steal Zero. P

My life and friends actually **ARE** that wierd.

E-David:They actually are, V.K.K Bullies me! and so does Chemicalx

Me and V.K.K:Tell Them Thats A Lie! or i shall set V.K.K on you!

E-David:looks worried Its a lie.

V.K.K: Damn!

Me: Well Done, You Shall Live to be in the next Author Note.

* * *

"Cardiff" Angel Answered, stepping out onto the rain covered pavement. The Doctor found the sonic screwdriver and started checking the systems. Meanwhile, the rain continued to fall down, flattening Angels hair down to a neat,wet state. Angel sighed, then noticed a tall, silvery white haired teen, wearing a black suit detailed with white lines, his silvery white, soaking wet hair flopped around his face . This teen didn't seem to fit in with the normal Cardiff crowd. He hadn't noticed the sudden appearance of the blue box, but was transfixed at the 'Cardiff' sign in front of him.

Angel's P.O.V  
I started walking towards the teen. I put a hand on his shoulder, and the next thing I knew, the teen had me in a head lock, I grabbed the arm that was clutching my windpipe, dug my fingernails in and twisted, it worked the teen released me, I took his arm and pinning it to his lower back, pushed him against the water droplet covered 'Cardiff' sign.

"You do realise I was gunna ask if you were okay, don't you?" I stated.

"What have you done to me, why am I here?" The teen asked, his voice deep, purple eyes flashing, forced calm obvious.

"Well, What happened was I took your arm and twist-" I started cheerfully before the teen cut me off.

"I know, But how?"

"I don't know."


	5. Meeting Jess And Emma

Written By ChemicalAngelx

Jess And Emma Own Themselves

This Introduces Jess(v.k.k) and Emma(Anime-rocz-nd-you-kno-it)

* * *

E-David:Wheres V.k.k?  
Me: Not Here.  
E-David:why.  
Me:Cause, i told a joke that she didn't like. and couldn't change it quick enough, and now she really Peed Off with me.  
E-David:Well that was stupid...  
Me:Shut-Up, im not in the mood.  
E-David: Well, Hug and Make-Up, I miss her already!  
Me: it was only 20 Minutes Ago!  
E-David: i miss her hurtful Comments!  
Me: -throws pen at E-David-  
E-David: thats it if you two wont make it up im going to find V.K.K!!

-storms off-  
E-David:and im taking your imaginary spider and adipose!  
Me: NOOOO! Not Mikey and Gerard!!  
-door slams-  
Me;Great E-Dave Hates Me Too! and he forgot to disclaim! I dont own doctor who! or Jess or Emma.

* * *

Two Girls were walking in the rain through Cardiff.

**Jess's P.O.V**

The Anime Expo was Immense, I thought madly, shame lizzy couldn't join us. I got another Manga shirt and I was more than tempted to get a 'I heart zero' top, before some middle aged cow took the last one!! Oh well, at least I can fit a yuki costume and I have my Rima Touya look-a-like umbrella. I found as I thought this last thought, I was making facial expressions and waved my umbrella slightly, To which made Emma stare at me, I grinned sheepishly, why is it that when I realise I have just grinned sheepishly my mind goes _Baaaaa!_

"Jess, stop shaking your umbrella, I'm getting soaked!" Emma finally shouted, before then returning to her silence which can only mean she's deep in thought about something important.

**Emma's Thoughts**

Enrique ! Enrique ! Enrique ! Enrique ! Enrique ! Enrique ! Enrique ! Enrique ! Enrique ! Enrique ! Enrique ! Enrique ! Enrique ! Enrique ! Enrique ! Enrique ! Enrique ! Enrique ! Enrique ! Enrique ! Enrique ! Enrique ! Enrique ! Enrique ! Enrique ! Enrique ! Enrique ! Enrique ! Enrique ! Enrique ! Enrique ! Enrique ! Enrique ! Enrique ! Enrique ! Enrique ! Is Gorgeous, I love him.

**Jess's P.O.V**

Of course I was only kidding.

My Phone started vibrating, It was lizzy.

"_RAWR!" _Lizzy Shouted down the phone.

"Boo!" I Shouted back, receiving strange looks from passers-by and Emma.

"_Ouch, You two okay? How was the Expo?" _Lizzy Asked Eagerly.

" Yeah, We're okay, the expo was immense and we got you that Vampire Knight bag and pencil case!"

Lizzy screeched down the phone. "Well, when you're done killing my ear" I Shouted over Lizzy's screaming fits.

"_yeah, sorry, I gotta go, mother is looking at me."_

"Alright, bye" I hung up.

**Emma's Thoughts**

Enrique!

**Jess's P.O.V**

As we almost got to the station, I saw A Blue Box. "Public Call Police Box" Emma voiced aloud. The Voice inside my head(which sounded surprisingly like my best friend, Hannah) was telling me to walk on and leave well enough alone. But, then another voice(strangely like Lizzy's) was saying '_go on, don't listen to her, she speaks crap, I speak truth…plus I'm more fun'. _I started walking to towards the box, a mildly interested Emma in toe, The Lizzy voice was now cheering and goading the Hannah one. I saw two teens, one, a tall, black haired girl, who had pinned a taller, White haired teen against a sign. As I got closer, I saw that the guy had a tattoo on his shoulder as well as wearing a cross academy uniform.

"Oh My God, Zero?" I shouted, dashing over to him. It was weird seeing him not drawn, but I was sure it was him.  
"Yuki!" He Shouted back, as I got closer I saw his (incredibly gorgeous) face fall, obviously realising I wasn't his Yuki. The Black haired teen released him slightly, still gripping his shoulder.

"Do you know him?" she asked.

"Well no, but that's zero from Vampire Knight." I replied, several butterflies had obviously decided to invade my stomach at that specific moment. Zero looked at me again, locking eyes, he said something.

"He just asked what your name is." The girl translated, my mind went numb, my whole body over ridden with butterflies.

"I'm jess-" I replied, keeping eye contact '_Blink' _the lizzy voice hissed inside my head, '_blink you daft cow, you'll look like a fish otherwise'_. I blinked "-and ,this is Emma" Gesturing at the transfixed Emma. The Girl translated our last sentence. Zero and the girl had a short conversation in Japanese.

A tall, Messy brown, spiky haired man, dressed in a blue suit, black specs, perched on his nose (old enough to be the teens dad) stepped out of the blue box.

"The system is shorted out, good technical term, shorted. Anyway, whatever brought us here has jumbled the system, another good tech term, jumbled…god, its tipping it down here, innit?" The man beamed, obviously talking to the girl.

"Same here, he says he was in his school dorm and ended up here" she looked at me and Emma "you guys haven't seen anything strange, have you?"


	6. A Shadowy Watcher

**Okay, next snipet by ChemicalAngelx**

I Just wanna dedicate this bit to Rose-Petal-Falling324, for her constant reading and reviewing!! THANK YOU!

* * *

Me:There Isn't any need to disclaim E-Dave!  
E-David:I know i just wanted to say, V.K.K has changed her name to My.Chem.Kid(M.C.K)  
M.C.K:Damn right!  
E-Light:Hey E-David!! Hey E-Zero!!  
E-David and E-Kaname:-Waves-

_10 minutes later..._

E-Kaname:-Waves at E-David-  
E-David:-waves E-Kaname-  
M'n'M:-waves at various people-  
E-Majestics:-All wave-  
ChemicalAngelx:-waves back-  
E-Ushas:-waves At ChemicalAngelx-  
E-Koschei:-Waves evilly at M.C.K-  
E-Doctor:-Hits e-Koschei up side the head- Wave Normally like the rest of us!!  
E-Koschei:-gives E-Doctor evils-  
E-Enrique:-Winks at M'n'M-  
M'n'M:-Faints-  
-Everyone looks at E-Enrique-  
E-Enrique: What I Never Did anything!!  
E-Majestics: What has everyone told you about winking at M'n'M!?

* * *

**No P.O.V**

A few metres away, down an alleyway. A figure standing in between two buildings watching the five people talking, stood in the shadows hiding from the rainfall. Hunger came over its senses, eyes glowing a menacing, blood red, the smell of flesh and the sound of pluses haunting his bloodlust


	7. Something's Wrong

**Another Chappie written by ChemicalAngelx**

E-Kaname: ChemAngelx doesn't own vampire knight or doctor who  
E-Oliver: or jess!  
E-Enrique: Or Emma! Haha, I shall make her mine one of these days!  
E-Light: will you stop it she still hasn't come round from that last fainting!!  
E-Zero: Are M.C.K and ChemicalAngelx still in the other room?  
E-Kaname: Yes, that's why I'm doing the disclaimer

_Meanwhile in the other room  
E-David and E-Doctor, are sitting in chairs looking very battered and bruised. _

ChemAngelx: Talk, E-Dave, Talk  
E-David: What Am I suppose to say?  
M.C.K: Are You Leaving Doctor Who?  
E-David: Why are you Asking me?? Ask David Tennant or Russel.T.Davis!  
ChemicalAngelx: And You…  
E-Doctor: -Gulps loudly-  
M.C.K: Do you regenerate?  
E-Doctor: I Got Shot By A Bloody Dalek!!  
M.C.K: We Didn't Ask That!!  
E-Doctor: I know as much as you do!! I'm only a figment of ChemicalAngelx's imagination!  
ChemicalAngelx: Right, M.C.K?  
M.C.K: Yeah?  
ChemicalAngelx: This Means War!  
M.C.K: Oo-er, who against?  
ChemicalAngelx: Scotland!

**Emma's Thoughts**

...and Jess and lizzy can be my bridesmaids… ohhhh dresses in cross academy uniforms!! (they'll like that!!) And My Gorgeous Mr. sexy and hott (Enrique) will be waiting for me at the altar.ohhhhhh... And that slapper woman will be bound and shot at our beautiful reception! perfect wedding!!

**Angel's P.O.V**

I looked behind me, releasing zero completely. I felt like I was being watched, I felt like I wasn't myself anymore, a wave of thoughts pressed themselves into my brain, craving…needing…blood. I turned back towards the others, the sounds of their frantic heartbeats, pounding painfully loud in my ears. Everything was slowed down, like it was out of sync. I could see The Doctors lips moving, concern plastered across his face and the others, his voice droning and not making sense, the only things I understood were the unbearably loud heartbeats and unshakeable feelings of blood lust.

**The Doctor's P.O.V**

"Angel" I half-shouted. Something's wrong, really badly...wrong, I thought. Angel's breathing was heavy, her eye's almost rolling in their sockets and her face screwed up in concentration.

"I've seen this before, has she ever been bitten?" Zero asked concerned

"I don't know, what is this?"

"Level E"


	8. Explanations

****

Another Chappie, How Lucky?

* * *

ChemicalAngelx: -Jumps Around the Room- He Didn't Regenerate!, He Didn't Regenerate!, He Didn't Regenerate!,

M.C.K And Everyone Else: We Know!  
ChemicalAngelx:-Hugs E-Kaname- Yeah, but he didn't regenerate! -Hugs E-David and E-doctor- Call Off the attack of Scotland!

M.C.K & M'n'M:-Puts All Sharp Objects Down- Damn!

E-Enrique: Urm, M'n'M?

M'n'M: Yeah?

E-Enrique: Will You Marry Me?  
M'n'M: No thanks…I'm getting married to E-vince!

E-Vince: -Waves- ChemicalAngelx doesn't own Doctor Who or any Manga mentions, And I Own Emma!

* * *

HaHa, I love writing these.

Sorry, its late, But im still celebrating!

-Love From, ChemicalAngelx

* * *

Zero's P.O.V

Angel is level E?, I thought madly.

"Get in the TARDIS" Angel whispered, so we could only just hear. "Casually, Don't move suspiciously"

"Why?" Emma Asked

"I'll explain in a moment, Doctor, get them in the TARDIS." Angel said in the same whispered tones. "Well, Zero you seem to be the guy to know, Stay with me"

After The Doctor negotiated Jess and Emma inside the TARDIS safely and pulled the door closed.

" I'm guessing no-one's going to tell me what's going on?" the Doctor Asked

"yeah, if you shut up, 'cause when you talk, it makes me want to bite in to that un-normally large Adams apple of yours!" Angel whispered plainly

"A level E, is a lower level Vampire, Who were once human, but after they are bitten by a vampire they-" I Hated telling the Doctor and Angel, It was only confirming what I almost became and what I now need, more than ever. I took another deep breath "-crave blood constantly, almost to the point of madness. They would kill whole families to satisfy their blood-thirst." I Swallowed. "Have you ever-" I started

"-been bitten, No" Angel finished.

"How Did you k-"

"Know?, Im telepathic" Angel Finished again. " Hang on a minute, Telepathy, emotions, especially strong ones, it isn't my blood lust its someone else's."

"Who?" The Doctor and Zero asked simultaneously

"How am I supposed to kno-" Angel Doubled over clutching her head. The Doctor Rushed forward "Doctor" Angel Gasped. She looked and I immediately noticed her eyes. Once emerald green, now a deep luminous blood red. "It is starting"

"What is…ANGEL, What is starting?" The Doctor Almost Shouted. My Need For Blood Started to rise again, No Yuki this time.

"The Rampage…Of Blood" She Growled in a voice a lot harsher than Angel's. Her eyes faded back to their normal green "They're Coming" Angel gasped once more before fainting into the Doctors arms.


	9. Boris?

M'n'M: My next chapter woo

M'n'M: My next chapter woo! And here to do the disclaimer is my VERY hott and sexy friend Enrique!

Enrique: Yawn. You always make these long.

M'n'M: And, this will be short! Now tell them the stuff they need to know.

Enrique: Fine, fine. This is M'n'M's other person she is writing… THE EVIL RUSSIAN BORIS!!

M'n'M: All hale Boris.

Enrique: Yeaaaaah. He is evil and slightly OOC in this fic. Please excuse that.

M'n'M: Yes! DON'T BLAME ME FOR OOC-NESS!

Enrique: You will feel her wrath!

M'n'M: I feel particularly evil! NOW ENRI DISCLAIMER!

Enrique: Anime-rocz-nd-u-no-it does not own beyblade but is working on a plan to own me. And once again to stress the point. Don't criticize any OOC-ness in any of M'n'M's work. END!

M'n'M: END! And this wasn't to long so IN YOUR FACE! Now enjoy D

* * *

"March, march, march, pull, march, march, march, pull!" these were the constant instructions 46 year old Russian virgin Boris Balkov, world wide criminal mastermind and head of B.I.O.V.O.L.T corporation continuously called out to the new lab rats, I mean students. He had just got bail from jail and was back scheming his newest plan to rule the world, this involved evil killing lemons, bitbeasts and industrial guns that he would shoot any unwilling citizens with. Yes Boris was a psycho.

"Ricketts, Collins, move faster or I will have you tortured and broken to pieces like your friend Williams!" Boris screamed. Boy and girl shuddered and began to move at a faster pace to keep up with their 'classmates', they did NOT want to end up like Williams who was taken to the dissecting lab.

"Now you kids I am going to take my pills and when I get back there will be NO-ONE slacking off!" he started to scuttle off down a maze of corridors where all you could see was impressive scientifical equipment that could give any impressive sciencey guy a run for his money. There were test tubes attached to generators that seemed to be pumping a thick red liquidly substance to different rooms, it was all so High Tec! Boris kept on walking past his students room, it was 6 meters by 6 meters for 20 of them to stay in, past a row of sciency labs reaching a door that said 'Personnel Officer Only, Boris Balkov.' He opened the door to reveal his office. It was a brick room **Oh yeah did I forget to mention this is all set in an Abbey **with pictures of a two toned blue haired boy plastered all over it, a computer that was turned on showing what said 'list of people to kill when I rule the world.' And a few tubes with certain peoples DNA in. Yeah if you walked into this room you would think he was some crazy gay old mad man/ evil paedophile, which really he wasn't. He was just lonely.

"Argh! Where are they!?" Boris wiped everything off his desk with his arm and started shacking in insecurity.

"I need them."

He now looked like a decorated old man who was having a fit. The scary man fell to the floor when he saw some pills under his desk. He reached his arm to get them and popped one in his mouth where he got up and straightened himself up. Boris was wearing a long floaty green coat, spazzy black goggles to cover his eyes that had a habit of wondering on their own, black trousers and long sleeved shirt, chav shoes and not to mention his purple hair that was spiked up in one spike which made him look like a jousting pole.

"Now then, let me just re-check my kill list and I will be going."

Enrique Giancarlo,

Smith Jones,

Tyson Granger,

Robert Jurgen,

And the list went on…

He stared hard at the top name Enrique Giancarlo, remember that from anywhere?

"That stupid kid! Him and his team think they are so great because they didn't get their stupid bitbeast stolen by Black Dranzer, plus the fact they are rich snobby European kids." Boris had been growing a hate for The Majestics but none more than the girl chaser of the group.

"Enrique Giancarlo, I hate him with all my artificial heart! That boy is only 14 and has had over 300 different girlfriends; I am 46 and had one, in nursery, for an hour. Girls are practically lining up to de-virgonise him! He orders Chinese food from China! Not to mention he owns yachts, limos, planes and everything else his daddy can pay for. AND HE'S ITALIAN! Everyone loves Italy! It's not fair! I will rid the world of this injustice boy!" Boris picked up a 6inch knife from the floor, it was just long enough to pierce the heart, and yes he would use this to kill. Suddenly there was a chilling gust of wind, well that's not even possible because they were in a sealed off, knocking him once again to the floor and creating him unconscious.

"Argh where am I?" Boris picked himself up. He was in a field that was wet and covered in creepy crawlies! All that he was holding was that knife. Well looks like he would have to do some wondering about to find out where he was. Wait a minute! He didn't have his pills on him! How was he going to cope without the pills?

"Oh well, I'm in a new place so it's time for a new me. My plan of action is the first people I meet I kill and then rule this new place. Yes that will work perfectly! Excellent!" He let out an evil cackle that was something along the lines of Mwahahahahaha! That echoed into the distance hopefully warning all near people that an evil psycho was on the lose…

* * *

Enrique: What the heck, Boris is crazy! And has pictures of Kai everywhere!

M'n'M: And is OOC.

Enrique: He wants to stab me!

M'n'M: And I want to marry you.

Enrique: Yeah I kind of know that.

M'n'M: I talk about you in my sleep

Enrique: Lucky me…

M'n'M: AND NOW! The end of the chapter I am personally scared of Boris.

Enrique: Me to.

M'n'M: And now please read and review then read again and review again.

Enrique: This fic doesn't have many reviews…

M'n'M: Damn it! Neither does my beyblade fic!

Enrique: You make me gay in that ¬¬

M'nM: Check it out! Majestics in team Bonding staring Mr Hott and Sexy.

Enrique: END!


	10. Ryuk?

The Next Chapter Mainly Written by My.Chem.Kid with a bit written by ChemicalAngelx.

Sponsered by powergen, bringing your home to life. :)

E-Zero:On the 30th of july, It Is Jess's Birthday.  
E-Noel: So This Being, mostly hers is dedicated to her.

E-Majestics: Happy Birthday!

No P.O.V

A Shadowy Figure cackled, Neon red eyes aglow "Now the fun begins" it growled. As 5 other pairs of red glowing eyes blinked. "Today, we feast" All six figures rushed into the rainy, cloudy daylight

Light's POV.

Such a strange dream... killed by my own death note. Ryuk writing my name on my death note. he would never do that in real life. Ryuk's a Shinigami Death God, on neither mine, or L's side, but he wouldn't dare do that.

_- Any human whose name is written in the death note dies. _

It must have been a dream... yes, yes it was just a dream.

Well, back to my one and only goal - using the death not to rid the world of evil (without getting caught by L or the police, as they have named the killer 'Kira', but so far they don't know it's me).

My father is the head of the Japanese National Police Agency - and he's always leaving useful information lying around the house, which is very helpful. Thanks to him, I can be sure to always be one step ahead of the authorities.

A strong, cold wind swept through my room, knocking over Ryuk and sending paper flying everywhere.

When I opened my eyes I was not in my room.

I don't think I was in Japan either.

'Ryuk?'

No answer.

'Ryuk?!'

Still no answer.

I looked around, taking in everything and considering where I could be.

A guy sat on the ground holding a girl, she must have been only 14. another a tall silver haired teenager, stood facing away from them, holding what looked like a gun, pointed at


	11. He is Different

**Written By: ChemicalAngelx**

Disclaimer:

M'n'M: Guess What!

E-Enrique: What??

M'n'M: I'm In Love!

E-Enrique: OMG

M'n'M: With E-Vince.

ChemicalAngelx: Oh, Speaking Of The 'E-' Thing, I thought that might get confuzzling to readers that aren't myself or M.C.K. So I thought I'd change it to 'V-' for virtual.

E-Kaname: Why Not 'I-', for imaginary.

ChemicalAngelx: That Sounds Cool, like iPod!

iNoelFielding: Okay, So, No-one But there respective owners own the people that are in this chapter!

iDoctor: Yeah!

M.C.K: -Throws Spoon At iDoctor- Quiet You!

iKoschei: Hahaha!

ChemicalAngelx: -Throws brush At iKoschei- And You!

* * *

Meanwhile…Over By the TARDIS.

The Doctor was over still holding the unconscious Angel, attempting to check her pulse

"Com…rade?" A Sly, Deep Voice Asked. Its Heavy breaths Coming in gasps. The Doctor Looked up To See Zero Pointing A Gun towards 6 figures: 3 were dress raggedly; another was dressed in jumper and tracksuit; a tall, blonde, spiky haired, punk attempting man in his thirties and a small girl, about 6 or 7 with long flowing maroon hair, with a peachy dress.

"Shut Up" Zero Hissed at the nearest

"Ah, A Kiryu" the 6-Year-old stated.

The Doctors P.O.V.

How am i going to get Angel inside the TARDIS? If I open the door, they might get in, If I leave her she's vulnerable. Thinking Madly, I Took a chance. I Started towards zero, one eye on Angel now leaning up on the TARDIS, the other trained on anyone who moved even the slightest.

"Who is your friend, kiryu?" The Girl Asked, innocently.

"What do you want?" I Asked, Warning Tone Present in my voice.

"He Is _Different_" She Continued, Ignoring my last question. She Disappeared from her position, suddenly appearing a metre away from me. "he has two pulses" She continued, walking slowly towards me at the same time, she grabbed my hand forcing my arm up towards her, she sniffed at my wrist, running her thumb along the vein. "his lifeblood is _different_, thicker, stronger smelling" She Released my arm and started towards Angel.

"Don't Touch Her" Zero Growled, Gun still trained on the girl

"Aww you spoil sport, Kiryu-Sama" The Girl Giggled, stopping just short of Angel. "she also Confuses me, she like him, blood just a rich. But, she knows of our plan" She reached out and moved a pie of stray wet hair that had fallen out of place and moved it back behind her ear

"Leave her alone" Zero Growled again.

"What about your friends?" she asked me, turning around and walking back towards me "the ones you put in that box, why don't they come out and play?"

"So you can't get them what do you want?" I Asked.

"Too bad, because we're hungry" She sang, walking back towards her weird troupe jumping across a puddle


	12. Distractions And In the TARDIS

**Disclaimer.**

iKoschei: Chemical has forced me to do the Disclaimer

ChemicalAngelx;Well actually no.I Want To Introduce iG.

iG:-Waves-

iTheta:iG...?

Anime-Rocks: Glomps iG

iDavid:Hang On A Minute? is this 'cause its emmas birthday today? That she gets her own imaginary?

ChemicalAngelx: Why yes, but she can always add her own imaginary.

iEnrique: -Walks Off sad-

Anime-Rocks: I love you as well, i just prefer iG.

iKaname: what does the G stand for?

ChemicalAngelx:Just 'cause i didn't create you doesn't mean you can't lose your nose in a pencil sharpening accident! So, Nose out.

iZero: So Seeing as its emmas birthday, this chapter is dedicated to her, and could be a bit crack!ficcy.

--

Imaginaries:HAPPY BIRTHDAY EMMA!!

--

Meanwhile In The TARDIS.

Jess and Emma wondered aimlessly around the console

"Whats the stack of newspapers about?" Emma asked, Breaking the silence.

"Haven't A Clue" Jess Answered dull-ly,"Hang on" She said as she walked over "Look at the date"

_24th October, 2034_

_**Is Torchwood To Blame?**_

_Some astonishing rumors have been found which points to Torchwood being to blame for the cardiff murders, global warming, the telebubbies and even the rain in scotland! _

_Torchwood, an institue founded by Queen victoria, designed to help protect earth from alien threats may even be the cause of earths problems. Continued see page 3._

"What? that can't be right?" Emma exclamed, flicking through the newspaper, muttering the article titles as she read them "ASIMO saves doomed bus,Tony Blairs mysterious death, Cyclist sues clarkson, stock market for raisons soars, Arsenal bottom of the league, Ohh comics...Thats sad."

"What?" Jess asked interested.

"Snoopy meets a nasty man with a bolt gun...the ending is rather gory."

Light's P.O.V

I Moved from the position i was standing to a near shop door way, as 1) Not to be seen, 2)To hear the conversation better and 3) as to get a better view.

I Couldn't hear very well, the sound of the water running from a leaky drain pipe just over the alcove i was standing in and spashing continually in the floor

"But see, i've heard of so many plans" the brown haired man spoke now walking somewhat care-free in front of the troupe of wierd looking people, as though they were friends from way back. "The plans of kaljurdaxonVII, where the towns people, pretended to be mentalally ill when nobles passed through the town, so they would think that the king wasn't looking after his subjects.but, do you know the amazing thing, the different towns alot of them where miles, even hundreds of miles apart, and some spoke different languages, and all of the towns ruled by this one king, 50,000,000 people all accross the planet acting crazy for the noble men. Now that was a brilliant plan!...Well i say brilliant, i mean good...Well i say good, i mean not bad, but it was a brilliant not bad, don't you think?"The troupe seemed unimpressed"Just a bit? just a little...Anyway, but what has this got to do with earth? there must be other planets somewhere? where are you from, what planet?

"Earth" The Shortest of the group anounced.

"What?!" The Doctor Squeeked.

In The TARDIS 

Suddenly the screen flickered in to life, making jess and emma squeek in surprise.

"So, What is your name?" The Doctor asked, Obvously playing for time.

"Tayimi" She Answered, carelessly."And my familiars"indicating to the troupe.

"So Tayimi, did you know that you shouldn't judge a book by its cover?"

"Yes"

"And, also that a telepath is a good person to have around?, because when Angel here had her bloodlust, you pretty much overloaded the part of her brain the deals with telepathy,causing it to shut down."The Doctor Babbled, doing his usual 90 mile an hour speech "but, that part of her brain is starting up again and for the last five minutes has been telling me everything. did you really think that no-one would try and stop you?, now last question, did you also know that time distortions and electricity pylons really dont work well together?" At that point, tayimi and her familiars turned to face the nearest pylon as it sparked and electicity jumped from cable to cable. Giving Zero, The Doctor and the now conscious Angel enough time to scramble into the TARDIS. Just before The Doctor shut the door, he beckoned Light, who was still standing in the doorway. The electricity lines exploded and cables came loose. Light Dashed toward the TARDIS, as the door slammed shut The Cables came tumbling to the earth.


	13. Making An Escape

Disclaimer:

ChemicalAngelx: Gah!, My Niece is watching In The Night Garden, And I'm Freaking Out Because Derek Jacobi Does The Voice over!  
iDavid: Why, Derek Jacobi, is legend.

ChemicalAngelx: Alright, Kiss up. -Sneezes- And I have a cold  
M'n'M:: Aww.  
iUshas: urm, Chem?

ChemicalAngelx: Yes?  
iUshas: I May Have….Accidentally Melted your favourite mug.

ChemicalAngelx: You WHAT?!?!!?!?!?!  
iUshas: Melted your mug, I'm sorry

iKoschei: -Walks in room- I smell trouble, and its not coming from me.

iTheta:-Walks in room- I Bet Her Mug's been broken.

ChemicalAngelx: How Do you Know?

iTheta: Psychic

ChemicalAngelx: One last question, Why Do you look like you've just been spending time together?

iKoschei: We Haven't

ChemicalAngelx: Have too!

iKoschei: Haven't

M'n'M: Your lying.

iKoschei: Shut up.

ChemicalAngelx: -Throws Hair Spray- Don't Talk To M'n'M Like That! I'm At School Again, My Desk Is full of stuff to throw!

iTheta: Okay, we have.

iKoschei: Theta!

ChemicalAngelx: -Feints-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chem: By The Way, Zero may be slightly OOC.

iZero: -Coughs-

Chem: Okay, very OOC

iNoel And iVince: Chemical Doesn't Own anyone other the Angel and the Imaginaries, Everyone else belongs to their respected owners.

M'n'M: That is freaky when you do that talking together thing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chem: Hehehe, iCullens =)

iCullens: -Wave-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In The TARDIS.

"Welcome aboard?" The doctor beamed to the newcomer

"Light"

"Nice to meet you. Hold on tight"

The Doctor Dashed to the console and started flicking switches and the TARDIS wheezed into life

"Well, That Was Close, anyway, how are you, Light. I'm Angel, that's the doctor, zero.." Gesturing to each person as she announced them.

"Angel, Can I Have a hand?" The Doctor Asked.

"Woah!" Light Stammered, taking in the scene surrounding him. Angel and The Doctor Over but the mechanical thing talking to each other in another language and pulling levers and pressing buttons. There was a brown haired one 'Jess' over by a seat with another girl, 'Emma' with brown hair and blonde highlights, another guy 'Zero' with white hair that was outside, now returning his gun to his pocket and walking over to talk to the black haired Angel, The TARDIS already rattling and shaking away, as all the occupants scrambled to hang on to something.

- - - - -

"Angel?" Zero Asked.

"Not quite now, gimme a moment..." She said dashing to the other side of the console, to hold down a button. " 'Bit busy, Could you hold that button down, please, until i say 'now'" gesturing to a brownish button slightly to her left as she now dashed to the other side to crank another lever, while the doctor practically pranced around the console pressing random buttons, like this was some kind of ballet lesson. "Doc, when you're done dancing?"

"I Am Not Dancing!" he argued

"You are!"

"Im Not, im just.." He Squeaked, searching for a good explanation

"...Dancing!" Angel Cut In.

"No, im just flying my beautiful TARDIS in a more carefree way." he huffed back

"yeah right, You're not helping your gay aura!" Angel Laughed

"I knew it" Zero muttered under his breath. Angel Laughed again.

"See!, Zero, Now" Zero Released the button and the TARDIS Stopped shaking, and 'landed' with a thump that sent all the 'passengers' flying as well as papers, which fell like over sized snow flakes.

"Doc, your landing manoeuvres are a bit...well lets say, CRAP!" She Half-shouted, emphasising the word 'crap' and releasing the console from her grip "What did you want to ask?" Turning back to face zero.

- - - - -

**Emma's P.O.V**

_Ouch, My bum really hurts now!, _

"Are you guys okay?" Angel shouted. Everyone, but jess, shouted yeah. " Can You help out, Zero?" i heard Angel ask. I turned to jess, who laid on the floor unconscious, I tried to shake her, thinking she may have feinted. She groaned.

"What the hell was that?" Jess said, frustration lacing her words.

"That was flying" The doctor Beamed. Everyone seemed unimpressed and he turned to stare at the console.

Jess broke the silence" Riiiight, This is just too weird, A box that is bigger on the inside, two characters from mangas that I read. Newspapers that are years ahead of their time-"

"-Told you to put those away!" The Doctor Huffed

"Shh. No you never." Angel Whispered, obviously not paying attention.

"-And, couple of complete freaks that seem perfectly okay with it all. C'mon Emma, We're going."

"Well, I don't really want to-" I Started

"Your not staying are you?" Jess snapped.

"Well I know the characters, better than you." I snapped back, then I turned to the Doctor "If its okay with you, I want to stay."

"Well, -" The Doctor Started

"Fine! Stay here but, im going, you can look after yourself." Jess stormed out the door, slamming it behind her.

"Wow, I've Never met anyone that could stop the Doctor Mid-sentence, I mean look" Angel Gestured to the Doctor, Whose mouth was still hanging open.

"Is he meant to look like a fish?" Light asked

"Hang on you spoke English!" I Exclaimed.

"You're speaking Japanese" He answered

"No, That's The TARDIS, She can translate languages" The Doctor beamed proudly, tapping the column lovingly.

"So, where did we land then, Doc?" Angel Asked suddenly.

"Dunno, Lets find out!" He exclaimed, dashing for the door.

**To be continued.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Next Time.**

"OhMiGoshhh" Emma Squealed "ENRIQUE! IN TRUNKS"

***

"So, This Isn't going to be easy. Is It, Doc?" Angel Smiled

***

" I haven't had this much fun in years…

MY NAME IS BORIS, AND YOU SHALL ALL BOW TO ME!"

***


End file.
